


I'm Here

by WashIsBoss



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Don't Shoot Me, Gift for my friend, Hugging, I actually haven't seen the movie, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, aparently this is MAJOR SPOILERS for THOR: Ragnarok, leaving you hanging, not-quite-kissing, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashIsBoss/pseuds/WashIsBoss
Summary: So my friend has been complaining to me that she couldn't find a fanfic of the missing "hugging scene" from the new Thor... this is my gift to her. I haven't actually seen the film yet, but I took what I could from her summary and the internet. Hopefully I didn't cock it up far too much.According to her this is MAJOR SPOILERS for the movie, so I'll believe her. It does take place during Thor: Ragnarok, so there's that. :)





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go Mikayla, you're welcome. Feel better!

“I’m here.”

The moment Loki spoke, he saw the look on Thor’s face change. The defeat, the readiness of the other to accept that he was alone, that things would never be the way he wished them… it all fell away in favor of a smile. Not a blinding, wide lipped, teeth showing smile. Not the same crazed, childish smiles of a much younger Thor. Nothing like that. But a smile, nonetheless. A smile small, but charmed, and beautiful. Any regrets Loki had at announcing his reality faded with that smile. For all that had gone on, for all that would go on, they had this at least. This connection between them, it wouldn’t be broken so easily.

To be honest, Loki expected that to be the end of it. They may move on. Thor had announced the idea of hugging him when he believed it wasn’t possible. He hadn’t expected anything to come of it. Which was why he was surprised to look up towards the other again and realize that Thor was indeed standing merely inches from him. There was a beat, a pause between them, and then strong arms were wrapped around his torso. Loki let his hands relax, dropping what he’d been holding. He was hesitant for a few moments, unsure about exactly what to do, but Thor wasn’t letting go until he got his hug it seemed so… why fight what he couldn’t escape.

Arms coming up to settle about the larger man’s torso, Loki was thankful when Thor shifted so they could comfortably sit together. The warmth of Thor’s body pressed flush against his own, despite their armour and clothing. The hug was… nice. Not that Loki would dare admit that aloud. He knew Thor knew.

For how long they stood like that, Loki wasn’t sure. He didn’t bother to count. Relaxed in the hold, safe in the hold. Eventually, however, they had to part. Thor pulling back first. Abruptly, Loki caught his arm, holding him mere inches away once more. Their breaths entangled. Loki didn’t speak, didn’t dare to break the moment. The air around them grew tense. He shifted his eyes from Thor’s, to the man’s lips and then back up. Hesitant. Unsure. Two things he would never admit to being. 

Neither moved. Holding that intimate distance for several long moments. Finally, Loki stepped back. If a time would ever come when they could… be as they both so wished, now was certainly not it. Sharing a look with Thor, Loki gave him a simple nod. A nod that was easily returned. Then he let out his breath, gave a half smile, and they were back to business. Back to how things were. But he wouldn’t forget the moment, and he knew Thor wouldn’t either.


End file.
